The Anime Tournament (DISCONTINUED)
by IronReaverAvi
Summary: Our Favorite Anime Heroes are going to go all out when they all have to fight each other at a World Nexus Tournament! Who will win and obtain the grand prize! Featuring characters from Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, and Yu Yu Hakusho... DISCOUNTIUED


The Anime Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, and Yu Yu Hakusho

This is my first fanfic so might be a little inexpierenced, or not, so after you read, make sure to review if you have an account, in any other words, please enjoy the epic action story!

Chapter 1: The Start of a great adventure

This is a story about a great brawl with all your favorite and most famous anime heroes and characters, fighting in an all out tournament, who will win, and obtain the grand prize, let the grand adventure to begin!

KAEDE'S VILLAGE 1:20 PM

This place was filled nothing but peace, after the scary final battle against the Evil Naraku, all of the villager's from Kaede's village were happy, even for our hero, Inuyasha, but something wasn't right, he was board, the village may have turned a little to peaceful!

"MAN!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "This is SO boring, I want some ACTION!" our hero exclaimed while laying on grass, board out of his mind. His voice was so loud, everyone could hear it, some of the villagers were annoyed because of his tireless yelling, some people were a little to mad, even people such as...

"Inuyasha, SIT!" a female voice exclaimed.

Then their was a loud thump noise.

"GAHHHHH!" the half dog demon yelled in pain.  
The female who had just done this approaching Inuyasha at this moment, she had on a green colored short skirt, white school uniform shirt with dark long beautiful hair. It was none other than Inuyasha's love interest, Kagome, who went with him on his dangerous adventure to find magic jewel shards.

"Inuyasha, why are you making all that noise!" she said mad.

"HEY, can't you tell I'm BOARD of just sitting down and sleeping all day, what happened to the action!" Inuyasha argued.

"We'll, you can at least try to make less noise while your babbling!" Kagome pestered.

"YOU, should talk, HOW was I being annoying your the one who's yelling at the top of your lungs, so BE quiet!" Inuyasha yelled!

"Ugh, I can't believe this!" Kagome exclaimed.

"HEY, are you even listening to me!" Inuyasha says.

This was just a normal arguement that these two have frequently, so it's not anything unnormal.

While are great pair was arguing two other people were heading straight toward Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha checked them out to see who they were, one of them looked like a monk, who was wearing a dark colored robe, and the other was a women, who was wearing green dress, while having a pet on her shoulders, with a boomerang, now Inuyasha could tell who they were.

"Miroku, Sango!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was in shock to that they were here in the forest.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.  
"Are you hurt!" Sango yelled shortly after,  
"Yes, and its all thanks to little miss annoying here!" Inuyasha yelled as the pair was running toward him.  
"Wait, little miss annoying, Oh, Inuyasha I'll make you pay!" Kagome argued angry like.  
"Wait, Kagome!" Miroku said  
"Somebody please kill me right now." Inuyasha said all scared like.  
Then all of the sudden Sango appeared and broke up the fight, she yelled...

"Wait a minute, where is Shippo at!" Sango, Miroku's love interest said.

"Hey, wasn't he with you guys!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, earlier today, but he said he wanted to go scouting." Sango, the beauty said looking all suspicious.

"Wait, scouting!" Inuyasha said. "What can HE do scouting!" Inuyasha said again.

"For demons I suppose-" Miroku said.

"WHAT, FOR DEMONS!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, that's what he said." said Sango.

"We have to go looking for him!" the gang leader (Inuyasha) said.

"Well, by all means..." Miroku says.

"Hey, I'm not going!" Kagome said still angry.

"Why not!" Inuyasha yells.

"You have to apologize!"

"Wait, Why, YOU started it!" Inuyasha yelled back

"Oh goodness, here we go again..." Sango says as her pet Kiarra purs.

"Just Admit it already!" Kagome cried.

"Fine, I'm sorry for being annoying, now stop nagging me!"  
Inuyasha told Kagome.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" she says,

"Do as you please, I'm finding Shipo!" Inuyasha the arrogant yelled.

"SIT, BOY!" she yells

Inuyasha fell to the ground again.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Inuyasha yells.

"Say it nicer." Kagome said.

"Grrrr!" our hero was angry now.

This made Kagome and the other's laugh.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said this time more calmly.

Kagome was continuesly laughing, While Inuyasha was pissed. Inuyasha then lead the trio of four to finding Shippo.

A couple of minutes has passed and there was still no sign of Shippo.

Miroku knocked on a random villagers house door to ask if they seen Shippo, a nice looking woman appeared out.

"Um, Yes." the woman said.

"Have you seen-, WHAO, she is astounding!" Miroku was thinking perverted ideas, but just then he stooped to turn around to see a boomerang headed straight for his head, Sango tried to attack him, and she always succeeds, like she did just now.

"Don't you dare start getting any Ideas!" she yelled in his ear.

"Yes, Yes, Right!" Miroku said beat up.

"Those two never change..." Inuyasha said unastounded like.

"I think the same ." Kagome added.

The four nearly asked everyone in the village where Shippo went, includeding the village Elder, Kaede, who was also clueless, the four seemed to be at the point where they have given up.

"That Annoying Little Twerp is getting on my nerves, if he doesn't show up any second now, I'll leave him for roadkill!"  
Inuyasha said angered.

"Oh , Relax, Inuyasha, we already defeated Naraku, and it's not like a demon will show up around for a-" Kagome said.

"Hey it's Shippo!" Miroku said loudly.

"Jeez, alright we know, you don't have to get jumpy about it." Sango says covering her ears.

"Huh, is that Sango's voice I hear!" Shippo the young fox demon said.

"SHIPPO, YOU IDIOT, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Here we go again with the spassims of Inuyasha!" Sango said ready to cover her ears again.

"You TWERP, you made me look all over Kaede's village for you!" Inuyasha screamed once more.

"Oh just shut it, Inuyasha, and cut to the chase, I found a demon who told me something you might want to HEAR about." Shippo said arguing back.

"Wait did you just tell me to- Hold on something I want to hear, and the demon you found on your self-called "demon scouting" adventures told you about!

"Yes, now let go of me!"

"Fine now tell me!"

"Yes, what did this anonymous demon say?" Miroku stepped in.

"I'm not going to tell you unless you say sorry for calling me a twerp!" Shippo says.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm going to-" Inuyasha said being interrupted.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Both the girls from the group announced.

"Fine, I'm Sorry, again." Inuyasha said

"Wait, did I just hear again?, Did you and Kagome have another argument!" Shippo said outraged.

"No, Now just get to the point!" Inuyasha said.

"Liar." Kagome mumbled.

"Hey, that wasen't nice say sorry again!" Shippo Exclaimed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Inuyasha said outraged again.

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" the girls from the group exclaimed again.

"Fine, I'm Sorry. (for the third time in a row, lol.) "

"Now, that's better." Shippo said smiling.

"Be thankful, I'm not going to kill you right now, Now what is this all about. Inuyasha said.

"It's about time." Miroku said.

"Well-" Shippo said.

"Well, there you are Shippo, I was wondering where you were all this time!" a monster said coming from out of nowhere.

"Huh?!" The whole crowd said.

The monster was a weirdish looking frog demon.

"Who are you?, and what do you want with Shippo!" Inuyasha said ready to pull his Tetsuiga sword sheath.

"Hold on, Inuyasha, this was the same demon I was talking about, the one who told me about the tournament!" Shippo exclaimed.

"The tournament!" Inuyasha said.

"Wait, a tournament!" Miroku says.

"Why, yes, I was telling your young fox demon son, I was selling flyers to join the "World Nexus Tournament" that a few warriors are participating in." The old frog said.

"The World Nexus Tournament? Inuyasha said.

"Yes, I was telling your son-"

"He's NOT my son!" Inuyasha said.

"Darn, right your not!" Shippo said.

"Hey, who asked you?!" Inuyasha asked Shippo.

"Uhhh, No one" Shippo said scared like.

"Please continue." Miroku pleaded.

"Oh yes by the way, I told the fox demon he was to young to join such a tournament, so might I ask you instead?" The frog demon asked as he was pointing to Inuyasha.

"Umm, me, well..., it has gotten a lot boring here so..." Inuyasha thought in his head.

It took Inuyasha minutes to think of an answer, the he finally spoke his mind.

"Fine!" he said.

"Oh, really!" the frog demon said.

"Inuyasha, no!, what if there are powerful demons there-" says Miroku.

"Miroku, do you know how many demons, I've slayed in my 200 years of life!" Inuyasha said.

"Um, well if you say so..." Miroku said.

"At least it would keep him from being board, you can win Inuyasha!" Kagome said smiling

"Huh, Oh thanks, Kagome." Inuyasha said blushing.

"And, we're coming to all of us, to watch your back!" Sango Exclaimed.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it!" Inuyasha said feeling determined.

"We'll it's looks like your all set to go, all you need to do is fill in this flyer and you'll be ready to go!" The frog demon said.

"Uhh, Kagome..." Inuyasha was asking for help because he didn't know how to write.

"You want me to fill that our for you." She said.

"Yeah, sure." he said back.

The five of the made them way to the Tournament Arena.

"Hmm, good luck dog demon, You'll need it." said the frog who gave Inuyasha the Flyers.

"Heh, a tournament, never been to that before." Miroku said.

"I just hope Inuyasha doesn't lose". Shippo replied.

"Yes, He must be feeling pressure all ready!" Sango said.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Huh?" she noticed Inuyasha.

"Do you think I'll succeed?"

"Well, of course, everybody has faith in you, including me." Kagome added.

"Uh, Okay."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Just..."

"Well..."

"Never Mind."

"Come on, spill it out."

"Kagome, when there's danger always stay by me, because I don't want you being harmed."

"Um, Okay..." she replied.

"And..."

"And what..."

Inuyasha was blushing now, he was shy, but now he's ready to tell her the truth.

"Well, when your by me, I don't want anything bad to happen to you so just HOLD MY HAND!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wait, did he just tell me to hold his hand, he NEVER says anything like that to me!" Kagome said.

"Well, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Oh yes, right." she the pressed her hand against his.

They're we're walking like this for five minutes now, and the other crew members know what's going on.

"This feels right." Inuyasha said.

"Huh?!" Kagome was startled.

"Oh, Nothing."

"Are you sure, because you were really about to say something just now." Kagome added.

"Uhh, just don't let go, okay.?"

Kagome blushed and then said

"Sure."

And thus, the end of the first chapter of the Anime Tournament, but this was only ONE of our group of heroes, and there are MUCH more different anime people to be seen so stay tuned, What will happen when Inuyasha and the gang make it to the Arena, and who will they meet, and possibly fight, all to be reaveled in the thrilling chapter of The Anime Tournament!

Don't Forget to Review, Review, Review.

Story by: IronReaverAvi


End file.
